A surfboard is made up of fiberglass and foam. It is a very fragile piece of equipment and can be damaged extremely easily. Fiberglass is sensitive to pressure, stress and heat. The fins on a surfboard are also very sensitive to stress and can snap with ease. A surfboard can range from 4 to 10 ft. long, and can be as wide as 22 to 36 inches. Some boards, mainly "Longboards" (8-10 ft. in length), can weigh up to 25 lbs. Most "Shortboards" (5-7 ft. in length) weigh less than 10 lbs.
A surfer has various needs for safekeeping the board during both storage and traveling. One product for storage and travel is the "Board bag". There are many different types of "board bags". The make up of a "Board bag" has been materials like cotton, padded nylon and hard, plastic travel cases. Some bags can be as simple as a cloth material that is pulled over the board to keep it clean. Board bags that are padded, heat resistant and have carrying provisions, like a handle or a shoulder strap, are very useful in transporting the board and protecting the board from sun damage, heat or pressure dings. Board bags range in size and material depending on the surfboard size and traveling needs. There are some board bags that have room for two boards, various zippers for storing other objects, and have hard covers for traveling by air.
When a surfer is traveling by car, the board can be stored on top of the car using a surfboard rack. There are various types of car racks, but the most common racks for cars are usually either "hard racks" (permanent metal racks) or "soft racks" (portable padded racks). The board racks work by strapping the board to the padded rack on top of the vehicle.
Another need when owning a surfboard is safely storing the board while idle. There are various ways to store a surfboard, but the most popular seems to be the wall rack. The wall rack is made up of two "L" shaped, padded arms that screw into the wall. The board is then placed on the arms of the wall rack and is held suspended off the ground. One major problem with the wall rack is that it sticks out from the wall (about three feet) and it does not necessarily keep the board clean or safe from damage.
In the past, all of these needs have been met by acquiring different products, one for storing the surfboard, one for carrying the surfboard and one for mounting the surfboard on the roof of a car. What is needed is an improved board bag, which incorporates a board bag, wall/ceiling rack and vehicle transportation rack all in one product. The present invention fulfills these needs and many others.